


【進擊的巨人/團兵】Le onde

by oceansky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進擊的巨人
Genre: M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansky/pseuds/oceansky
Summary: 整理行李時，艾爾文看著利威爾只用一只皮箱就裝完了的貧乏行李，突然感到一陣心疼，但利威爾倒一臉無所謂的樣子，反正對他而言最大也最重要的行李就是眼前的人，這個如今他可以真真正正的標上『我的』這個所有格的人。





	【進擊的巨人/團兵】Le onde

**Author's Note:**

> 舊文搬運。  
> 偏離現今原作走向，強行HE，戰後團兵安然退隱生活走向。  
> 標題的曲子： https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vg-0DFNTBm0

　　艾爾文和利威爾同居了，聰明絕頂的調查兵團第十三代團長說服人的本事從來都不需要質疑，尤其是當對象是利威爾時，艾爾文想，他大概唯一無法說服利威爾的就只有放棄打掃這件事了，不過他倒是可以干擾利威爾打掃。

　　同居說起來要準備的工作也挺多的，從物色適合的房子到挑選傢俱，就要花費上不小的心力。

　　艾爾文和利威爾都不喜歡大房子，可是他們的客人總是很多，來借宿蹭飯的也不在少數，再加上之後，小鬼們再生了一群小鬼，若是太小的房子就準會被鬧到屋頂都掀了。

　　他們都想要有個庭院，院裡最好要有幾棵樹木，並且最好能分別在四季都會有樹開花，艾爾文想要在樹與樹之間搭個花架，種上一些漂亮的藤本植物，藤蘿或許是個不錯的選擇，然後造個漂亮的鞦韆，他總想著，利威爾花了大多數的時間靠著兩條鋼索在空中盪來盪去的，每次的飛翔都是為了沾染上更多的血腥，從來沒有悠閒的坐在鞦韆上單純的享受過凌空的感覺；利威爾則想要養上兩匹馬，他和艾爾文空閒時可以騎著四處去溜躂，或許養幾隻雞，這樣可以有很多雞蛋吃，雖然他也想過或許養點可以生產奶類的動物，但他並不覺得他做得到把乳汁給擠進桶子裡，所以或許他們還可以養隻狗或貓，狗或許可以幫忙看家，貓可以抓老鼠，雖然飼養動物很麻煩，但應該不會比上養一隻艾爾文還要麻煩…或許吧，至少動物們在要打掃時全部都把牠們關起來就可以了。

　　利威爾覺得艾爾文需要個書房，去放置他那一堆只能看不能吃拿來墊著當枕頭都嫌硬的書本，當然也要有個寬大的書桌，才夠擺艾爾文那些永遠都有各種用途的文具和裝飾，而且這樣艾爾文也才不會老是因為桌子太小而打翻各種東西，雖然，利威爾也認為，桌子越大只會讓艾爾文順手堆上更多的東西。

　　艾爾文想在浴室放置個貓腳浴缸，他想利威爾會想要泡個舒適的熱水澡，當然浴缸不能太小，至少能容納兩人的大小，利威爾雖然體型偏瘦小，但…浴缸容量太小總歸也不會是一件好事，或許繼紅茶之後，利威爾會開始喜歡收集一些各式的香料用來泡澡，可以擁有個雅致的新嗜好。

　　起居室裡要有面落地窗，能夠讓陽光均勻灑進來，讓室內充滿明亮的氣息，冬天時，也可以在落地窗前曬曬冬日的暖陽，雖然窗戶太大會造成整理不易，但艾爾文想，這種事很難去難倒利威爾，而且利威爾對此似乎也很樂在其中。他們一起選了一套兩人都喜歡的沙發座椅，兩個單人座的，一個雙人座的，還有一張長茶几，上頭鋪上了底色純白四邊綴上一圈淺藍鑲邊的桌巾，他們可以一起在這裡喝下午茶，消磨午后的時光。

　　艾爾文堅持在起居室的壁爐前擺上一張搖椅，深色的木頭散發著一股淡淡的香氣，上頭擺著鬆軟的靠墊，利威爾原本只瞧它是張會搖來搖去的椅子沒什麼稀罕，但當艾爾文把他抱進搖椅上，輕輕的讓它前後搖動起來，利威爾想，這張什麼搖椅的似乎還不壞。

　　艾爾文原本想在起居室裡全鋪上層地毯，這樣在冬日裡赤著腳在上頭走動也就不會太凍著腳心，他已經預料到，利威爾不是個能把室內拖鞋穿牢的人，但利威爾嫌棄整個起居室都鋪上了地毯太難整理了，所以後來就只妥協在放置沙發與茶几那裡才鋪上了一小區塊。

　　起居室裡也擺進了個書櫃，只是書櫃裡的書放得零零散散的，書籍的種類很廣泛，有童話故事有詩集也有精緻的畫冊，都是一些閒散時能夠閱讀的書籍，閱讀原本就是艾爾文的嗜好，收集各式各樣的書籍，只因為他想在利威爾挨著他身旁坐時，他可以讀些敘述關於這世界的美好事物給利威爾聽。

　　這個家的臥房裡並不需要梳妝鏡，因為這個家永遠不會有女主人，除非他們打算收養個女兒，但這種事還太長久，不急於一時來討論，但是他們應該還是需要一面穿衣鏡，穿衣鏡除了可以拿來端整儀容外，或許也可以拿來做些其他的事情，只是利威爾拒絕了把穿衣鏡擺在他們的床舖前，所以最後那面鏡子被放到了一個照不到床舖的角落，拒絕的原因是韓吉說睡覺時照到鏡子並不好，傳說這樣會讓靈魂從鏡子裡爬出來，讓人一睡不醒。對於露出一臉擔心的利威爾，這是艾爾文第一次發現，利威爾在某些事上，莫名單純的可愛。

　　韓吉事後來蹭飯時就被利威爾抓去以活動筋骨為名切磋了一番，不過想也知道那完全就是場單方面的屠殺，當年遇上了巨人時，莫布利特還敢去攔著他家分隊長，但遇上了利威爾，他完全只能愛莫能助的縮在角落，用期盼的眼光看向艾爾文這個唯一能阻止利威爾的人。

　　利威爾一向是個有主見的人，但遇上了與艾爾文意見相歧時，他大多會選擇妥協，因為他知道在艾爾文那雙海洋般的眼眸下他難以吐出任何拒絕的話語，只有少數他完全不能讓步的地方才會堅持己見，例如像是打掃。

　　準備同居真的是件很麻煩的事，利威爾不止一次這麼想著，當初他原本只打算把自己的行李塞進一只皮箱裡後，拎到艾爾文的房間裡丟著就可以完事了，結果卻被艾爾文拎著到處採買各種家俱物品，最後還要堅持要兩人一起商議家俱的擺放。

　　整理行李時，艾爾文看著利威爾只用一只皮箱就裝完了的貧乏行李，突然感到一陣心疼，但利威爾倒一臉無所謂的樣子，反正對他而言最大也最重要的行李就是眼前的人，這個如今他可以真真正正的標上『我的』這個所有格的人。

　　利威爾真的不是個很有耐心的人，他向來崇尚簡單粗暴的方式，儘管他一直很嚮往安寧優雅的生活，所以他喜歡紅茶，喜歡漂亮的杯具，從前沒空暇去想這些時，這些就只存在他的夢裡，當真正有餘力去擺弄這些時，他反倒有些不知所措，跟著艾爾文把他們的家慢慢的一點一滴的佈置起來，利威爾有時候都覺得自己是否正在做夢，一個懷有著希望與夢想的美夢。

　　在準備這些大大小小的事裡，他們雖然會有爭議，但很快就會彼此妥協，只除了為了浴室的鏡子擺放一事。

　　利威爾看著那面他站到跟前只能看到自己頭頂的鏡子，暴躁的把艾爾文給喊了過來，要他給出一個滿意的交代，不然就跟他沒完。艾爾文看著在鏡子裡只露出那頭柔順的黑髮與一個光潔額頭的利威爾，倒是一個沒忍住歪到一旁笑了起來，因而得到了利威爾一個凌厲的瞪視。

　　但把鏡子往下移後，倒就換成了艾爾文只看的見自己的下巴，他困擾的望著鏡子裡的利威爾，把鏡子給移回了原本的位置，然後一副義正詞嚴的道「我看還是擺這樣吧，彎著腰照鏡子還頗腰痠的，大不了以後我抱著你就是了。」說著就還真的單手把利威爾給抱起了來，讓兩人的臉孔都能完整的出現在鏡子裡，艾爾文還藉此在利威爾臉頰上偷了個香。

　　看著鏡子裡艾爾文盈滿笑意的臉，利威爾縱使一肚子火也消了大半，但還是氣呼呼的嚷了句「你腦是被屎給堵了嗎？抱你個頭！」

　　最後提供解決這鏡子的擺放方法，是出於來幫忙打雜的艾倫天真無邪的一句「怎麼不放個大一點的半身鏡？」才終於得到了個和平的解決方式。

　　不過，利威爾在後來的某日對著鏡子刷牙洗漱時才突然醒悟到，連艾倫都想得到的事，他那聰明絕頂又帥氣的艾爾文怎可能會想不到？這已經不是用什麼當局者迷旁觀者清可以唬爛過去的了。

　　望著鏡子裡原本刷牙刷得好好的利威爾，突然一臉殺氣的瞪向自己，艾爾文拿著牙刷的手不禁抖了一下，差點就沒把泡沫給全嚥下了腹裡。

　　而當刷完牙來到餐桌前，艾爾文看見了自己的麵包上，紫藍色的藍莓果醬在上頭寫上了混蛋禿子幾個字時，依舊摸不著頭緒自己到底又做了什麼招惹他家利威爾的事。

　　但這也沒什麼打緊，反正當利威爾看到他吃完早餐沾滿果醬的唇畔後又會自己靠過來，到時再蹭蹭他就可以得到他無條件的原諒。

　　利威爾永遠會原諒他任何事，只除了自己那年把右手給弄沒了這件事，而且利威爾連他自己也沒有原諒。

　　感受到擁抱的力度變大了些，利威爾有些疑惑的伸手摸了摸艾爾文的髮「艾爾文？」

　　「沒事。」艾爾文將人拉回懷抱中讓他坐在大腿上，享受著那重量帶來的幸福感，那一份得來不易的幸福感「我們今天騎馬去林子裡散步吧！」

　　像是被艾爾文感染般，利威爾也露出了一個溫柔的笑容，將頭靠在艾爾文的肩上「嗯，聽你的。」

 

　　─END─


End file.
